Connect
by tvismylife272
Summary: This story takes place after Harry's fifth year at Hogwarts and after Sirius's death. Harry starts having dreams,that get him thinking, and his life is totally changed when he finds out that he's not as alone as he thinks he is. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Thoughts

It was a warm summer's night, Harry had just arrived back at the Dursley's two weeks ago, normally he would want to get away as fast as he could but this time was different. After what had happened to Sirius he didn't want to be around people that actually cared about him, it hurt to much. He had also been having more dreams, not dreams about voldemort, they were dreams about something he didn't know existed, dreams about feeling connected to something or someone in a good way.

Harry lay in bed, thoughts of everything that had happened going through his mind, Sirius's death, the Prophecy, His new dreams, soon he was exhausted with thought and he fell into a deep dreamless sleep.

Uncle Vernon: Harry, Wake up, I don't let you stay in my house so you can sleep all day.You miserable,good for nothing!

Harry stumbled out of bed, wishing that the Dursleys would just leave him along.

Uncle Vernon: NOW!

Harry: I'm up ok! Can I at least get dressed, or do you want me to come out there in my boxers!

Uncle Vernon: ah alright, but hurry up! he said in a very grizzly tone.

About ten minutes later Harry came down the stairs, dreading what was in store for him that day.

Aunt Petunia: Come on, hurry up, can't wait around all day, there's chores to be done. After you make breakfast, you will go out and trim the hedges...

Harry: I know, and wash the windows, and sweep the chimminey, and do the laundry  
under his breath I'm the male version of Cinderella

Vernon: Don't you back talk, after what we deal with, you should be grateful we don't throw you out on the streets!

Not saying another word Harry went in the kitchen and started breakfast, he had to make a lot of pancakes, Sausage, and bacon, because his cousin Dudley and his uncle, ate like food was going out of style. After breakfast he went out side to do his work, he knew he had to do a good job or the Dursleys would put more work on him, and he really wasn't in the mood.

The day seemed to go on forever, after Harry was done doing his household duties, he went up to his room to find hedwig with 2 letters for him, Harry really wasn't in the mood to hear from his friends, he didn't want there sympathy, but he needed to know what the letters said. He untied them from hedwigs legs and opened one of them up. The first one was from Hermione.

Dear Harry,  
How are you? I know you don't want any sympathy or pity, so I will try not to do that. It's weird how life is... huh? I'm in Hawaii on vacation with my parents, after what happened though im not enjoying myself all that much. I know I probably shouldn't but I feel guilty about being here when your stuck with those cruel relatives of yours. I wrote Ron, he wants us both to come stay at the burrow this summer, what do you think? I know you might want to be along, but maybe it will help, for us all to be together. I have to go now, but I will be waiting for your reply. Take care of yourself, ok.  
Love,  
Hermione

Harry finished the letter and set it down on his bed, then he went over to his desk and took out a piece of parchment and his quill.

Dear Hermione,  
I'm okay, considering. your right I don't want sympathy or pity, so thank you for not doing that. I miss him, everything I do reminds me of him, he was really the only connection I had to my parents, there's Remus but it's not the same. Oh and Hermione, don't feel guilty for a second, I want you to have a good time and enjoy yourself. Im not really ready to be around people yet, but I really would like to stay at the burrow this summer, I'm sure someone will come rescue me from this prison sometime soon, they always do.  
Harry

He remembered the other letter and opened it, it was from Ron

Harry,  
How are you doing? I don't know if you know this but Hermione's in Hawaii with her parents.  
I need to talk to you about something important, face to face, do you think you can come to the burrow for the last couple months or so of summer. I'm sure it beats staying where you are. With those monsterous muggles! well take care and send me your answer.  
Ron

Harry new what Ron wanted to talk to him about, it was so obvious, it had been that way for almost 3 years, everyone could see it but them. Maybe finally they would share there true feelings with each other. Its about time Ron told Hermione how he felt about her, im sick and tired of the two of them playing musical chairs with there feelings, Harry thought to himself.

Ron,  
I'm doing ok. I know about Hermione's trip, I just got a letter from her. I think I have a pretty good idea of what you want to talk to me about, let me guess does it involve a certain brunette. (Harry laughed at this comment) I will defiantly be coming over for the summer, do you think I could come before my birthday, I really don't want to spend it here with, what did you call them, the monsterous muggles! i will talk to you later  
Harry

Harry then sealed both letters and gave them to hedwig.

Harry: Hedwig, take these letters to Hermione and Ron

Hedwig hooted an okay and flew out of the window into the still evening air.  
Harry laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling for what seemed like forever, what do those dreams mean, is he alive, am I suppose to know something, why do I feel like I'm complete during the dreams, and then there's just a piece that ripped out of me when I wake up?. should I talk to Dumbledore about them, maybe he knows... These were all the thought that were going through his head. Soon again like the night before he fell asleep, but little did he know, somewhere, someone else was thinking the exact same thing.

okay so thats the 1st chapter, tell me what you all think! I hope you liked it!


	2. Something to tell

Chapter 2 something to tell

Weeks passed and it was finally time for Harry to get away from the Dursley's he was thrilled. He was actually going to have a birthday worth having. Ron had sent him a letter the night before telling him that his father was coming to pick him up at noon the next day. Harry was all packed by 9 in the morning, that's how excited he was.

Vernon: When's your filthy little friend's dad going to get here, so we don't have to look at you anymore? 

Harry: I said at noon!

Harry looked at his watch 

Harry: oh aren't you lucky its 11:59

all of the sudden there was a pop and Arthur Weasley was standing in the Dursley's living room.

Arthur: Ready to go Harry

Harry: yes, I'm ready

Mr. Weasley put a shrinking spell on Harry's trunk and took Hedwig's cage and with a poof he apperated them to the burrow.

Mrs. Weasley: Harry dear, it's so good to see you! How are you?

She gave Harry a big hug

Harry: Fine thanks, where's everyone else?

Molly: There upstairs, Ron, Ginny, Hermione, Harry's here!

Soon you could here running footsteps, and then all of the sudden there were Harry's best friends standing in front of him.

Hermione: Harry, how are you? How's your summer been?

Harry: Oh with those monstrous muggles (looks at Ron) just fine and dandy (said Harry sarcastically) 

Ron: well lets go take your stuff upstairs, then we can get something to eat.

Hermione: is that all you ever think about 

Ron: No (he said with a twinkle in his eye) I think of other things too

Hermione: well I'm going to go see what Ginny's doing (and she walked off)

Ron: I thought she's never leave, we have to talk.

Harry: okay spill it

Ron: well you see...the thing is... I um I ummmmmmm...

Harry: You like Hermione?

Ron just nodded a yes, then looked back at Harry

Harry: I think she likes you too, actually I know she likes you, its so obvious the way you two always fight over the stupidest things, the way you look at each other, and you better tell her soon how you feel or I'm going to, because you two are beginning to get on my last nerve.

Ron: ok fine I will tell her 

Harry: When?

Ron: Before we leave for school, Promise 

Harry: okay, fine, I have to talk to you and Hermione about something

Ron: did something happen

Harry: No, I've just been having these strange dreams

Ron looked at Harry and Harry knew what he was thinking

Harry: No, there not dreams about Voldemort (Ron shuddered at the name) these dreams are good, different, like there's something I don't know, Like I'm not alone 

Ron: but your not alone you have us, and my family and everyone at Hogwarts that is except for Malfoy, Snape and the other Slytherins , oh and Lupin...

Harry: I don't mean like that, its hard to explain I'm going to go see what Hermione is doing, I will tell you guys about it tonight when everyone is sleeping, I don't want anyone else to here

Harry walked out of the room, Ron soon got up and went down stairs to get a snack 

That night after everyone went to bed, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went into Ron and Harry's room so Harry could tell them about his dreams

Hermione: Harry what's going on, all Ron told me is that you needed to tell us something.

Ron: Well Harry spill it, what about these dreams your having?

Hermione: Dreams? are they about...(Ron cut her off)

Ron: Nope not what your thinking, I thought the same thing too

Harry: okay so I've been having these dreams, good dreams, strange dreams, when I wake up I can't remember most of what happens but I feel connected to something, or someone

Hermione: Harry maybe your dreaming about Sirius

Harry went pale at her statement he didn't like bring up his godfather, to many memories started rushing through his head

Harry: No... the dreams aren't about him, i know that much

Ron: Maybe you should ask Dumbledore about them

Harry: Maybe

Hermione: Well I for one think you should! I'm off to bed now, Good Night!

Ron and Harry: Good Night!

When Hermione left, Harry and Ron went to bed, soon Ron was fast asleep (snoring as usual) but Harry couldn't seem to get his thoughts from taking a break long enough to let him fall asleep and Ron's snoring didn't help much either.

What do these dreams mean, I need to know, I can't take it anymore! 

Harry soon fell asleep, his thought turning into another dream


End file.
